Why Do You Stare?
by Santoryuu-san
Summary: Zoro, a new student at Gol D. Roger highschool has no trouble making friends for once, but can't seem to make amends with a certain blonde haired dartboard-eyebrow. Yes the summary sucks so just please read!
1. Chapter 1

Yay, my first fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy! Just a quick note- some of the characters won't be in this story cause they don't fit in with a highschool scenario... Nonetheless, I hope you like it! Please comment and stuff:)

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Zoro Roronoa stood at the front doors of Gol D. Roger highschool, not quite sure what to do or where to go. His parents and him had just transferred to a different town with different people, different looks, and different temperatures. Zoro was definitely not happy. Who cared if his dad had to find a job? It wasn't fair that he was now stuck with adjusting to a new life…

'Might as well get used to it,' Zoro thought to himself. This wasn't the first time his family had moved. His dad kept getting laid off from his jobs, and then could never find a new one in the same state. So about once every two years since Zoro was twelve, he would have to pack up all his belongings and adjust to a new "home". It totally sucked.

After a few moments of standing there, Zoro took a deep breath and pushed open the glass doors of the school. It was obviously passing period, due to the fact that students were frantically bustling around the hallways. Some were standing around chatting with their friends, causing the hall to be extremely loud. Zoro clapped his hands over his ears to try and block out the sound and walked over to a door on his right, assuming it was the school office. Only until the door behind him was completely closed did the 17 year old lower his hands.

Zoro looked around. The white lights planted in the ceiling gave the room a sterile look to it. Nearly all the furniture was beige, giving off the effect of a dull and unexciting place- perfect for a school office. The only person in the room besides Zoro was a lady sitting behind a desk in front of him.

"Hey there, are you that new kid that's supposed to be coming here today?" asked said woman. She was typing something, and kept her eyes focused on the computer in front of her, not paying much attention to Zoro. It was almost a rude thing to do, as if she didn't think Zoro was important enough to pay attention to.

"Uh yeah, that's me, I guess" Zoro replied, shifting his dark green backpack that was slung over one shoulder.

The woman finally lifted her eyes from the screen to look at him. "Ok, I need you to sign some enrollment papers before you go to class- woah!" Her eyes bugged out as she fixed her eyes on him.

Zoro snorted and rolled his eyes. "What, is it the hair?" Of course it was. Every time he met someone new, this happened. He always had to be stared at like he was some new exhibit at a zoo, huh. Didn't anyone ever realize how annoying that was?

"Please excuse me," the lady replied, "I've just never seen anyone with green hair before! It's quite... interesting."

"Yeah, yeah," said Zoro, "just give me the enrollment papers or whatever."

The woman chuckled briefly, then handed him a huge stack of papers. She then returned to typing at the computer.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Some time later, Zoro finished scribbling his signature on the last sheet of paper in the stack. He blinked, waiting for the office lady to take them from him. When she did, she looked up, smiled, and sent him off to his first class of the day: history.

She had assumed that Zoro would be able to find his way around the school. She was wrong. Little did that office lady know that the 17 year old she had just met was undoubtedly one of the most direction-challenged people EVER. No joke. Once Zoro even got lost in his own home.

'Okay, let's see…' he said to himself, "history, room 201… room 201… 201... Where the hell is that?" the green-haired teen wondered. He scratched his head, trying to decipher the map that he was holding (which was actually upside-down!). He scrunched up his face and brought it closer to the map, but it was pointless. He couldn't read it, no matter how hard he tried.

_'I'm kinda pissed off at that woman in the office... How am I supposed to find room 201 if I'm not even told where it is? Reading maps is just too damn difficult.'_

Zoro wandered aimlessly around the facility, attempting to find his designated classroom. As he was literally walking around in circles, a bell-like noise rang throughout the speakers connected to the walls. It was almost the end of passing period, and lingering students were scrambling to get to their classes. Zoro sighed, finally giving up on trying to read the complicated piece of paper that was given to him. This was impossible. He was never going to find stupid room 201-

GAAHHHHH!" cried Zoro as he collided with another student. He stumbled backwards, accidentally tripping and falling on his behind. "Watch where you're going, dumbass!" He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Bastard, you were the one with your eyes glued to the floor!" retorted the student. He had bright blonde hair with bangs casually swept over one eye. He was wearing a nice suit, and also had a white cigarette popped in his mouth.

A thought flashed through Zoro's mind. _'The hell? Since when are cigarettes allowed in highschool?'_

Zoro wiped sweat off his brow and looked down at the torn map in front of him. He mumbled some incoherent words about the other student, and then fixed his eyes on the ground, trying to refocus on his goal. He walked straight past the blonde, making no eye contact. "Room 201… Room 201…"

The blonde student took a puff of smoke and snorted, "Room 201? It's right over there," he pointed to a door on his left, "You've gotta be blind not to see that!"

Zoro scowled at him and turned on his heel, stalking over to the door. When he reached it, he grasped hold of the knob and began to turn it. A few seconds after he did so, a sudden shiver ran down his spine and warm, moist air ran across his neck, causing the hairs on it to stand on end. Zoro felt his personal space bubble being popped. He flipped around angrily and found himself face-to-face with the blonde once more. He gasped and jerked back into the door, his heart pounding from surprise. He hadn't expected the other to be so close to his face.

"Dude! Don't do that!" Zoro barked.

The other teen smirked and took another puff from his cigarette. "This is my history class- I gotta go in there too. It's nothing to freak out over…" he tossed the cig in a nearby wastebasket, pushed open the door, and sauntered in. Zoro followed in after him, unsure of how to react.

_'Mental note to self,'_ Zoro thought, _'stay away from that guy.'_ Little did he know that doing so would be nearly impossible...


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy. I don't own One Piece.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The late bell rang just as Zoro walked through the door. He quickly scanned the room, taking a look at his new classmates, all of whom were staring and whispering about him and his green hair. As Zoro just stood there rooted to the spot and unsure what to do next, the teacher looked up from her desk. Realizing what everyone was making a fuss about, she stood up and beckoned for Zoro to come in further. The teen did so and nervously walked in the front center of the room.

"Ah, it's you." The teacher, smiling, slipped around the front of her desk and placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder. "Everyone, this is Zoro Roronoa. As of today, he's going to be joining our history class. I'd like everyone to stand up one by one and introduce yourselves."

And so they did. From the left of the classroom to the right, each student stood up and told their name to the new student. Most of them, after getting over the fact that the new student had strange green hair, didn't seem particularly interested in Zoro. However, there were a few that stood out from the crowd.

"HI ZORO! I'm Luffy!" A raven haired boy energetically stood up. He looked as if he drank 12 cups of coffee and was ready to bounce off the walls.

"Hi, I'm Nami." This red-head was beautiful. She seemed like one of those types of girls who was too smart for her own good, though.

"I'm Usopp, obviously the best student in the class." Zoro smirked at that.

_'I can tell he's lying.'_

When they finally neared the end, the blonde student Zoro had previously met lazily stood up and frowned at him. "And I'm Sanji."

Zoro nodded, mentally trying to remember the names that had just been told to him. It would take a while to remember who everyone was.

He looked over at the teacher who then said, "I'm Nico Robin- but just call me Robin-san."

Zoro nodded again, then trodded over to the only seat in the room that was vacant. Unfortunately, that chair happened to be right next to the kid Zoro had bumped into in the halls, Sanji. Zoro glared at him, sat down, and looked in the opposite direction. Sanji did the same.

After assuring that Zoro had found a seat, Robin-san picked up a dry erase marker and said, "Okay, let's get started with today's lesson."

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

After school was out, Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Sanji were loitering in the front yard of the highschool, chatting. After they were talking for a few minutes, Zoro walked past them. When he did, Luffy perked up in excitement and his smile widened further than it just recently was. Luffy turned to his friends and beckoned for them to follow him, then dashed over to the bored-looking marimo head.

"Ne, Zoro wait for me!" cried Luffy, running as fast as he could. In no time, he caught up.

Zoro turned around to see an excited 16 year old standing directly behind him and staring at him. He stopped walking and turned around, tapping his foot and crossing his arms. "What do you want?" Zoro asked, somewhat annoyed.

Luffy poked him. "I just wanted to say hi, so HI!" He sported a massive, innocent grin.

Zoro rolled his eyes and resumed walking just as the others finally managed to catch up with the two.

Not wanting Zoro to leave just yet, Luffy grabbed Zoro's arm, jerking him to a standstill. He still grinned, showing his bright, gleaming teeth. To Zoro, this kid was just another person, and he wanted nothing to do with him.

_'Seriously. Why can't people just leave me alone?'_ The only time kids had talked to Zoro in his old school had been to either make fun of his hair or to annoy him. What would make this "Luffy" kid any different?

Even more annoyed than before, Zoro questioned, "Again, what do you want?"

"It's pretty obvious. Luffy wants to be friends with you!" the boy named Usopp said, laughing.

Zoro snorted, crossing his arms over his chest again. "I don't have friends. Never have, never will."

"Until now!" Luffy exclaimed, linking his arm around Zoro's. "C'mon, let's go to my house as a welcoming to you for joining our group!" Zoro looked at him as if he was insane. Was he really being serious?

Nami smiled. "Sure, let's go to Luffy's house. He owes me interest on the lunch money I gave him yesterday." She rubbed her hands together, as if gaining lunch money made her entire life complete.

Sanji took one look at Zoro and said, "There's no way in hell I'm going with that marimo head-"

"YOU ARE COMING WITH US WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" screeched Nami, bonking him on the head. "BE NICE TO ZORO, HE JUST GOT HERE!" Zoro was surprised by the instant change in Nami's mood. Then again, nothing really surprised him these days.

After Nami spoke to him, Sanji's mood almost instantly brightened, his eyes forming into heart shapes. He swooned, falling to his knees and looking at the red-headed girl with happiness. "Mellorine! Anything you say, Nami-swaaan!"

This time Usopp rolled his eyes. "Let's just go now…"

**-The Next Day-**

Zoro Roronoa was quite surprised. Because he'd never had any friends before, he wasn't quite sure of what to expect when "hanging out" at Luffy's. He'd thought it would be stupid, uninteresting, and boring. Honestly, he'd thought the whole thing thing had just been a joke... Instead, for the three hours he was at his new friend's home, Zoro was entertained. Luffy was fun to be around (although, admittingly he could be a little exhausting). Nami and Usopp seemed like they were nice, too. The only person that bothered Zoro was Sanji. Ever since they'd first met, the two had continuously been throwing insults back and forth.

_'Why do we fight so much?' _he thought.

Zoro really didn't hate Sanji. The blonde was the one who'd been starting all their fights (well, at least most of them)! Zoro was truly unsure of why he was hated by Sanji so much. Was it his green hair? His "loner" personality? Or did Sanji just hold huge grudges over stupid things like clashing into someone in the hallway?

As he walked through the school hallways the following morning, Zoro pondered on Sanji. 'Maybe our personalities just clash too much,' he thought, 'Even so, I still don't understand why he hates me so much. All I did was bump into him…'

The warning bell for the next period rang. Zoro lazily stepped into his math classroom, still trying to think of a reason why the blonde despised him so much.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

And there's chapter two! :D Please comment and stuff. I know there isn't much of a plot yet, but I promise in the next chapter you'll see it begin to develop. The first two chapters are kind of just setting up the story, if you know what I mean. Thanks for reading this far:)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own One Piece. Thanks for reading this far! :)

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

It was once again time for history class. Luffy, accompanied by Zoro and the others, entered the classroom and excitedly sat down in his seat. He twirled and twirled around in his chair, smiling like there was no tommorow.

Nami looked at him like he was a crazy person. "What are you so cheerful about? We have a test today, you know…" She looked like she was about to cry. Perhaps she didn't study...?

"….Which is exactly why I'm so happy," Luffy explained, "I'm gonna ace it this time!" He continued twirling around blissfully in his seat, whistling a tune.

Zoro chuckled. "Luffy, you've never aced a test in your life. What makes you so sure you're gonna do it now?'

As he said this, Sanji kicked his leg painfully and glared at him. "Stupid Marimo-head, neither have you!"

Zoro turned around, angrily, shoving Sanji with his shoulder. He was absolutely sick of fighting with the blonde haired bastard. However, Zoro, being the person he was, didn't want to make it seem like he was afraid of someone like Sanji or that he had no comeback. Therefore, he deemed it enough of a reason to spit back the words, "Shut up, Dartboard-brow! That's none of your concern."

As Usopp began attempting to break the two hot-headed individuals apart, Robin-san entered the room. She looked around and took in the situation. When she noticed that Sanji and Zoro were fighting, she walked over to them silently and tapped each on the shoulder. They immediately stopped when they turned around and noticed her smiling innocently (yet somehow ominously) at them.

Robin-san calmly said, "Please take your seats. We will be taking the test shortly."

The group dispersed and everyone returned to their seats. As the class's talking quieted down, Robin-san handed out the said tests. Zoro took one look at the first question and was bewildered. _'How am I supposed to know which war came first?'_ he thought, tapping his pencil on the desk in front of him. Maybe he should have studied.

As he was sitting there pouting and boring his eyes into the paper, Zoro suddenly realized how abnormally silent the room had become. It was as if someone had taken a remote control and pressed the mute button, and Zoro couldn't concentrate with the tense atmosphere that had suddenly formed around him. He kept his head down, trying as hard as he could to start answering the first question. Just as Zoro was about to fill in his response, his heart rate suddenly picked up and he began sweating; his palms began shaking as if he was freezing. In complete shock, he put his hands against the temples of his head.

_'What the- what's wrong with me?'_

Zoro looked around the room, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. He had this strange feeling- a feeling that he wasn't the only one not paying attention to the test. What was wrong with him? He'd never felt like this before...

_'Is-is someone watching me? Who? And for what reason? It's making me nervous...'_

The longer Zoro sat there, the more and more nervous he became. He repeatedly would scan the classroom, trying to figure out who it was that was staring at him if there even was someone. He clenched and unclenched his sweaty fists. He rapidly blinked. But to Zoro's misfortune, his beating heart would not slow down no matter how hard he tried.

He forced a mental laugh out of himself. _'I'm becoming paranoid,'_ he thought, trying to pass off the feeling as if it was nothing, _'Tch. Who would've known?'_

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Alright everyone, if you haven't turned in your tests yet, please do so now," stated Robin-san, smiling as always.

Zoro froze. He craned his neck and looked down at the plethora of unanswered questions on the paper in front of him. Sighing, he picked it up, stood, and walked over to the teacher. He handed her the incomplete test, then guiltily shuffled back over to his seat, head hanging. He was going to fail now because of that stupid feeling he'd had. Zoro gazed out a nearby window, trying to comprehend why he'd been so nervous while taking the test. Had someone really been staring at him for nearly an hour? Surely not...

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (lol, that scene was so short)**

Usopp, Sanji and Zoro sat down at their usual lunch table. During this time of the day, Sanji would always be grumpy because Nami wasn't in their lunch hour*, so he would usually eat his food and mope. Zoro thought it was kind of funny, the way he did that. It wasn't like it was the end of the world.

As the three of them sat down to eat, Usopp noticed the intense frown on Zoro's face, as if the kid was in deep concentration. For a brief moment he wondered if he should ask what was wrong or if he should just leave Zoro alone. Eventually, Usopp's curiosity won.

The black haired 16 year old leaned over and tapped Zoro on the shoulder, causing the other to stop spacing out and focus his full attention on him. "You ok, Zoro?"

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine." he replied.

"Really?"

"Really."

Usopp crossed his arms against his chest. "I don't believe you. Trust me, I can tell when someone's lying!"

The 17 year old sighed and put the palms of his hands over his face, shaking his head. "Fine, I'll tell you. But you're gonna think it's really stupid…"

Thus, Zoro told Usopp everything, from the way his heart had pounded during the test to the way he'd clenched his fists nervously to the unanswered questions. He admitted how he felt that someone was staring at him, but he didn't know who it was. All the while Usopp would nod his head, trying to understand what his friend was trying to convey to him. As he was explaining this, out of the corner of his eye Zoro noticed Sanji had frozen and had his eyes wide open.

_'The hell? What's wrong with him?'_

Zoro shoved the blonde lightly and asked, "Oi. You okay?"

Sanji suddenly tensed up. "Y-yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" He fidgeted with his food, acting like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

The green haired teen blinked. _'Sure doesn't seem like it. …Whatever. It's not like I care.'_'

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

*Luffy's not in their lunch either. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Phew- we finally got some plot going now! I was beginning to fear that this story would become pointless XD. Anyways, please R&R! I'd really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

I DONT OWN ONE PIECE.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"ZOROOO!" Luffy suddenly jumped on the marimo head, causing him to stagger and drop his books on the hallway floor. "How are you today?"

Zoro sighed, untangling himself from the 16 year old and picking up his items. "Not too good."

"Huh? Why!" Luffy gasped in shock. He tugged on Zoro's sleeve, trying to get him to answer.

"Don't wanna talk about it..." the other muttered, staring at the ground. His "paranoia" had gotten worse. Whenever the classroom was silent, during nearly every hour, Zoro would get that odd feeling again and would start to sweat and shake and get nervous. At this point, he was almost completely sure someone had been watching him. However, Zoro was clueless as to who it was or why they were doing it. It had truly begun creeping him out.

From across the hall Nami spotted the two and, accompanied by Sanji who was following her like a lovestruck idiot, caught up with them.

"Hey guys," she said, pushing Sanji away from her, "What's up?"

Luffy looked at her and pouted. "Zoro won't tell me what's wrong!" His eyes clearly showed his disappointment. They were truly the "windows to his soul".

Nami nudged Zoro, now curious to see what he had to say. "C'mon, tell us!"

"No!"

As everyone continued talking, Sanji looked away from the group, shoving his hands in his pockets. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it (Zoro still wondered how he could do that in the hallways), slowly inhaling and exhaling the grey smoke.

As Sanji placed the tobacco stick in his mouth, he calmly interrupted, "Oi Marimo, meet me in this hallway after school. I need to tell you something, something important."

Zoro was confused by what he said. 'I wonder what it is?'

As if he could read Zoro's mind, Sanji said, "You'll see..." He then sauntered away from the group, walking off to his next classroom.

Again, Zoro was befuddled. Nonetheless, he nodded his head quickly. He was curious to see what this guy had to say that was so important.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

After the last bell had rung and school was out, Zoro packed up his bag and walked over to the specified hallway. He waited there for a few moments, anxiously shuffling his feet. This was the first time it seemed as if Sanji wanted to talk to him without picking a fight... Secretly Zoro wondered if this was just all a big joke, just a way to annoy him even more.

_'Is Sanji really being serious? If so, what could possibly be so important?'_ he wondered.

Because Zoro was absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Sanji, cigarette in mouth, slowly walking towards him. When he reached Zoro, the blonde stopped moving and tapped the other on the shoulder.

Zoro looked up at him. "You're here."

"Yup."

"So. What is it?"

Sanji sighed, taking a deep inhale of smoke. "I'll get straight to the point. …I know who's been watching you."

Zoro spit out the gum he was chewing in surprise. Okay, maybe Sanji wasn't joking around. "Really?"

Sanji nodded, and then continued, his voice dead serious. "That person is... Well…" Suddenly, he hesitated. "Hmm. I think I should show you instead."

_'Huh?'_

Before he could even process what had just been said, Zoro felt himself being slammed against the lockers, his shoulders securely pinned by Sanji's hands. The blonde had a hungry gleam in his eye. What was this? Was Sanji going to try to beat him up? Or was he trying to-

"What the fu-" Zoro started, but was immediately cut off by the blonde's lips being smashed against his own. He gasped, and Sanji took that opportunity to slip his tongue into the other teen's unsuspecting mouth. Zoro could feel himself getting weak in the knees, and nearly all his strength was lost as he was pressed even closer between Sanji and the school lockers. His face heated up into a blush; he tried to push Sanji off him, but his efforts were futile.

_'Oh my god! What's going on? Why me- what the hell? I have to make him stop!'_ Zoro mentally screamed. "S-Sanji stop-" he cried, but gasped again when the blonde's hands started wandering to his hip, his thigh, rubbing his back. Zoro tensed up even more and, not knowing what else to do, bit down hard.

Sanji suddenly jumped back, one hand over his mouth, his eyes wild with confusion. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn it Marimo head! Why'd you have to bite my tongue? I'm frickin' bleeding now!" he screamed.

Zoro was still backed against the lockers, trying to regain his self control. He swallowed, wiping sweat off his forehead and picking himself up off the ground. "I had to make you stop," he screamed back, "Seriously! What the HELL was that?" He felt weak, very weak.

Sanji, blood trickling down from his mouth, yelled back, "Are you really that thick? Don't you get it? I LIKE YOU. I'm the one who's been watching you! I've been mean to you all this time because I didn't know how to get you to like me… I've made many girls fall for me, but never a guy, especially someone like you! I didn't know how to handle the situation..."

Zoro froze. He was completely taken aback by what had just been told to him. Sanji liked him? How could that even be possible? How could Sanji have just kissed him like that? Why did he, of all people, have to choose _Zoro_…? This was insanity!

Zoro stepped forward and tightly clenched his fist. Then, without thinking, he smashed it into the center of Sanji's face as hard as he could and sprinted off down the hallway, leaving the blonde to wallow in his own thoughts. For the second time, Sanji brought his hand up to his face in pain.

As he began walking off in the other direction holding his bleeding and throbbing nose Sanji muttered, "Great. That sure worked out well..." He closed his eyes, trying to think of a way to make things right.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Everything was a blur. Zoro, afraid to look back and see if Sanji was even following him anymore, continued blindly sprinting for what seemed like ages down the elongated hallways. Had that entire occurrence just been an illusion, something that really didn't happen? Zoro wished. But it wasn't, and that was precisely the reason why he was trying to get away from the scene as quickly as possible. Zoro was completely disconcerted and felt abused, and believed that he'd been a few moments away from being raped... That, and also the fact that his very first kiss was with a guy, with _Sanji_, just totally threw him off balance.

'_Did that really just happen?' _ Zoro questioned as he slowed down to a walk to catch his breath, _'Why- how could Sanji possibly like someone like me? Why couldn't that shithead just leave me alone? Now everything's gonna change. I'll never be able to look him in the face again…'_

As he approached the school exit doors, Zoro Roronoa took a sigh, a sigh of regret, of exasperation, and of frustration. He took a deep breath, trying to forget the events that had just took place and opened the doors. He then headed for home.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Sanji and Zoro sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Hehehe:) Please R&R. I really wanna know if I did okay on this chap!


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro walked into history class the next day, not quite sure how he should act around everyone, especially Sanji. Lately, he'd been trying to come up with ways to ensure that the blonde wouldn't pull off another stunt like he'd done the day before. So far, Zoro had come up with nothing.

"Hey Zoro. Come join us…" murmured Usopp, standing across the room with the usual group.

When Zoro looked around at everyone, he realized that everyone seemed to be on edge. Nami was averting her eyes and focusing on other things in the room. Usopp started biting his nails. Luffy, of course, was completely clueless and was smiling happily (Zoro wasn't too surprised by that).

After a long silence Zoro asked, "So, what's the problem?"

Usopp stopped biting his nails for a moment to respond. "Um, why don't you ask S-Sanji? He seems pretty mad about something."

Uh oh. Zoro had a feeling he knew what this situation was about. He swallowed, wondering if he should or shouldn't go to see if his hypothesis was correct. "Well, where exactly _is _Sanji?" he questioned, taking a quick glance around the room.

Usopp pointed over to a corner on the other side of the room. When he brought his attention to said corner, Zoro saw the blonde leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking _really _pissed off. He also had a bandage over his nose.

'_Whoops,' _Zoro thought, feeling a little guilty, _I didn't really intend to break his nose… Oh well. He got what he deserved, after what he did to me.' _ He turned back to the group, trying to ignore Sanji who was staring directly at him with a puzzling look on his face.

Without warning, Sanji suddenly pushed off from his position against the wall and began slowly walking towards Zoro and the others. He still had that weird look on his face, and, to be honest, it sort of scared Zoro. What was he going to do? Zoro's eyes bugged out; he looked around, frantically searching for something to defend himself. He couldn't find anything, though, and decided to just sit down and hope that for some reason, Sanji wouldn't notice him.

"Zoro."

'_Crap_.' Said person tensed up, knowing he had been seen. He stood up again and faced Sanji directly, trying to keep calm. "What is it?"

"Well…." Sanji awkwardly scratched the back of his head and shuffled his feet, glancing at the ground. He paused for a moment, as if trying to collect his thoughts. Then, surprisingly, he stated, "I-I'm sorry. For what happened."

This thoroughly shocked Zoro, who'd been expecting for Sanji to try and kiss him again or something, only this time in front of everyone. He was glad that that wasn't the blonde's intentions, but nevertheless was still angry for what he'd done. Really? _Sorry?_ Of all the things that Sanji could have said to make things right between the two, he had to say _sorry?_ That was just… no. That wasn't enough to make Zoro forgive what had been done.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Zoro finally said coldly, turning away and heading over to his seat just as the bell rang.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

A few days passed by, and nothing changed much. Every time he saw Zoro nearby, Sanji would try to make amends. He'd said sorry countless times, written letters, given gifts, heck, he'd even given Zoro flowers. _Flowers!_ Each time Zoro would try his best not to acknowledge what the blonde was doing for him. He knew Sanji liked him. He knew Sanji was trying to get him to like him. But Zoro was not the type that would be "wooed" like a girly teenager. He was a guy, dammit! He really needed more respect.

Walking down the hallways while heading to his next class, Zoro spotted a certain blonde haired, dartboard eyebrow heading towards him with that weird look on his face again.

Zoro sweat dropped. _'Ah crap, it's him again. I need to find a way to get him to leave me alone, this time for good…'_

"Uh, Zoro? You okay there?" Nami asked sincerely, who was walking alongside Zoro.

'_Na__mi… Nami… Nami… Wait a minute,' _The moment she said that, something suddenly clicked in Zoro's mind. It was almost as if a lightbulb was going to pop up over his head.* He perked up, glad to finally have an idea that might actually work. _'That's it!' _

He hastily grabbed the red-head's hand, and in surprise, her eyes met Zoro's, showing a cross between confusion and curiousness. Right after they had held hands, Zoro called out as loudly and obnoxiously as he could, "I'M REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT DATE TONIGHT, NAMI." He forced out a smile and glanced to see how Sanji would react.

The moment Sanji's ears had received what Zoro said, his eyes widened, just like Zoro had expected. He took off down the hall in the other direction; Zoro watched as Sanji disappeared into the sea of people, sighing a sigh of relief. That had been close.

'_Y__es,' _Zoro thought ecstatically, _'Now that he thinks I'm going out with Nami, Sanji will finally leave me alone!' _ He smirked to himself, eventually breaking his hand apart from Nami's.

She jabbed him in the arm. "Hey, what was that all about? We're not going out!"

Zoro sighed again, only this time in exasperation. "Will you just forget about it? I was just uh, kidding," he shifted his eyes away so that she wouldn't realize that he had just lied to her. If anyone found out the real reason why he had done that, Zoro's pride would be forever damaged. He didn't want that, now did he?

"Hmph. Do that again and I'll punch you."

Laughing, Zoro raised up his hands in innocence. "Hey, hey now. It's not like a punch from you would even hurt me in the slightest bit."

After Nami had punched Zoro hard in the arm, the two of them split ways and headed to their individual classes. Nami was happy she had actually hurt Zoro, while Zoro was glad he'd found a way to get rid of Sanji.

At least, he thought he did.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

* You know how in cartoons whenever a character has an idea, a lit lightbulb pops over their head? Yeah. That's what I meant by saying that.

I just realized how crappy my story is. Lol. Oh well- At least I'm trying… XD Please R&R!


End file.
